J'étais là
by Liittle-B
Summary: J'étais là. J'ai tout vu. Tout entendu. J'étais là. Et je n'ai rien fait.


Hola ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic (encore une fois pas très joyeuse, faut croire que le bonheur c'est pas mon truc). Inspirée par la chanson du même titre de Zazie. Le style plutôt spécial donc c'est pas dit qu'il plaise à tout le monde. Ceci étant dit, il a plus à ma Golden Pearl (que je remercie pour la relecture) donc j'espère qu'il plaira à d'autres. Bonne lecture...

(J'oubliais, les personnages ne sont pas sortis seuls de mon imagination mais bien de celle de J.K Rowling.)

* * *

**J****'étais là**

_J'étais là. J'ai tout vu. Tout entendu. J'étais là. Et je n'ai rien fait. _

J'étais là quand il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand, après sept années de lutte, il a finalement sauvé le monde. J'étais là, à quelques pas de lui, incapable de bouger, soufflé par la prestance dont il faisait preuve. Son courage mêlé à la peur. Sa détermination mêlée à l'épuisement. Son envie de vengeance mêlée à son envie de justice. J'étais là, ne pouvant le quitter des yeux, me rappelant les confidences qu'il m'avait faites au coin du feu, rongé par l'angoisse. J'étais là, incapable de bouger parce qu'au fond de son regard une lueur brillait. Lueur qui disparut au moment où Voldemort s'effondra. J'étais là alors que le temps semblait s'être soudainement arrêté, comme pour retenir son souffle. J'étais là, je l'ai vu tomber à genoux, je l'ai entendu hurler de rage. Je l'ai vu pleurer, je l'ai entendu murmurer des paroles insensées. J'étais là, et je suis parti quand son regard a croisé le mien.

J'étais là un mois plus tard, quand il a plaidé en ma faveur. Quand il a tenu tête au Ministre de la Magie et à tous ceux qui me traitaient de Mangemort. J'étais là, assis au milieu de la salle, pieds et poings liés. Les yeux rivés sur le Sauveur de l'Humanité qui était aujourd'hui mon Sauveur. Impressionné par la rage qui l'animait. J'étais là, aux premières loges de sa plaidoirie improvisée dans le seul but de m'éviter Azkaban. J'aurais dû m'insurger qu'il révèle les secrets que je lui avais confiés, peu importe que ce soit pour me sauver. Au lieu de ça j'étais là, incapable de parler, hypnotisé par les yeux verts cachés derrière les lunettes rondes qu'il possédait depuis toujours. Parce que la lueur n'était toujours pas revenue. J'étais là, je l'ai vu s'agiter, je l'ai entendu insulter le Ministre. Je l'ai vu sourire, j'ai entendu le verdict annonçant que j'étais libre à la seule condition que j'habite sous le même toit que lui. J'étais là, et je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de le suivre.

J'étais là trois mois après. J'étais à ses côtés quand il a refusé le poste de Conseiller du Ministre. J'étais là quand il a murmuré qu'il était fatigué de ces jeux politiques et qu'il ne voulait rien faire. J'étais là quand après avoir congédié le sorcier messager il avoua qu'il désirait seulement rester cloîtré chez lui, à mes côtés. J'étais là, assis sur le canapé quand il m'a embrassé pour la première fois. J'étais là, troublé, confus, traversé par différents sentiments. Mais je ne l'ai pas repoussé, je l'ai laissé s'allonger au dessus de moi. Je n'ai pas bougé quand il a commencé à ôter mes vêtements un par un. J'étais là, sous lui, à sa merci. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il a mordu ma lèvre inférieure que j'ai commencé à remuer. A lui ouvrir sa chemise, à répondre à ses baisers, à ses caresses. Quand il a levé les yeux vers moi, j'ai pu constater que malgré ça, cette lueur qui brillait d'ordinaire au fond de son regard vert n'étais toujours pas revenue. J'étais là, toujours à sa merci. Je l'ai vu sourire en avisant mon boxer déformé par une érection. Je l'ai entendu m'avouer d'une voix enrouée qu'il avait envie de moi. J'étais là et je n'ai rien fait d'autre que gémir de plaisir alors que sa main se dirigeait en dessous de ma ceinture.

J'étais là l'année suivante. J'étais toujours chez lui quand je n'étais pas la Faculté de Magie. J'étais là quand Granger et Weasley sont venus lui rendre visite. J'étais là quand ils lui ont annoncé qu'ils allaient se marier parce qu'Hermione attendait un bébé. J'étais là quand il a souri. D'un sourire qui sonnait faux parce qu'il n'était pas accompagné de la lueur. J'étais avec lui quand ses amis lui ont dit qu'ils souhaitaient qu'il soit le parrain. Je lui serrais la main quand il a refusé, expliquant qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il fallait. Qu'il ne saurait assumer ce rôle. J'étais là quand ils sont soudainement partis, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. J'étais à ses côtés quand ses yeux se sont voilés une fois la porte fermée. J'étais là, impuissant. Je l'ai vu prendre un verre et se servir du whisky. Je l'ai entendu souffler qu'il ne saurait rester en vie assez longtemps pour veiller sur l'enfant. J'étais là et je n'ai rien dit, rien fait, me contentant de boire à mon tour.

J'étais là le jour du mariage. J'étais avec lui parce qu'il m'avait demandé de l'accompagner. J'étais là, ne le quittant pas de la soirée car je n'avais aucune envie de me mélanger à tous ces Gryffondors. J'étais là, assis devant mon verre de champagne quand il m'a tiré sur la piste de danse et que trop surpris pour refuser je me suis abandonné dans ses bras. J'étais bien là, la tête sur son épaule, n'ayant que faire des regards posés sur nous. Je suivais ses pas tentant d'éviter de marcher sur ses pieds de piètre danseur. Je le sentais sourire dans mon cou. Et pourtant quand nos regards se sont croisés, la lueur était toujours absente de ses yeux si verts. J'étais là contre lui. Je l'ai vu se pencher vers mon oreille. Je l'ai entendu me chuchoter que s'il avait bu un peu plus il me prendrait maintenant, sur cette piste, devant tout le monde. J'étais là, soudainement pris d'une bouffée chaleur et je n'ai eu d'autre idée que de le traîner vers les toilettes de la salle, ne songeant même pas à être discret.

J'étais là durant les années qui suivirent. J'avais pris mes habitudes dans cette maison sans âme, alternant entre suivre mes études et servir de compagnon de solitude à Harry, mon sauveur. J'étais là, incapable de lui faire des reproches alors qu'il se transformait lentement mais sûrement en loque humaine. J'étais là à ses côtés, lui faisant l'amour quand il le désirait. Le maltraitant quelque peu quand il me le demandait. Le laissant seul face à ses sombres pensées lorsqu'il en avait besoin. J'étais là, toujours prêt, l'attendant au tournant, jamais loin. J'étais là, répondant avec ardeur à ses attaques verbales quand il ne pouvait plus contenir la rage qui l'animait. Quand il déversait alors toute sa colère sur moi, j'étais là. Je le voyais se décomposer peu à peu. J'entendais toutes ces voix autour de nous, chuchoter qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. J'étais là, auprès de lui, espérant que ma présence suffirait à freiner sa déchéance. J'étais là, sans toutefois vraiment y croire.

J'étais là. Chez lui, depuis cinq ans déjà. J'étais là, attendant chaque soir qu'il revienne du bar où il travaillait la journée pendant que j'étudiais. J'étais là, sur le canapé, un bouquin entre les mains. J'étais là, l'attendant encore malgré les distances qu'il mettait entre lui et moi ces derniers temps. J'étais là, une migraine arrivant à force de m'imaginer des tas de choses sur Harry et la façon dont il allait me quitter. Et de tous les scénarios auxquels j'avais pensé, celui qui se déroula me fit le plus mal. Parce qu'il était réel cette fois. J'étais là, un verre de whisky à la main, fatigué de ces films qui passaient en boucle dans mon esprit. C'est là qu'il est rentré. Moi, j'étais là, soulagé qu'il arrive enfin. Je l'ai vu se tourner lentement vers moi, les yeux rouges. Je l'ai entendu me dire de dégager, la voix enrouée. J'ai voulu protester. Alors il m'a pris par le bras et m'a foutu dehors. Je l'ai vu revenir avec mes affaires dans une valise. Je l'ai entendu me dire que la décision du Magenmagot n'était valable que pour cinq ans. J'étais là, comme un con sur le paillasson, et je n'ai rien trouvé à répondre. Je n'ai pu qu'admirer le bois verni de la porte qui venait de se refermer sur moi.

J'étais là le mois suivant. A l'entrée du salon, incapable de faire un pas de plus. J'étais là à regarder passer Ron et Hermione des cartons dans les bras sans vraiment les voir. J'étais là, me remémorant chaque moment passé au cours des cinq années à ses côtés. Combattant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues. J'étais là mais pourtant invisible alors que Ron me bousculait une nouvelle fois en revenant de la chambre de son meilleur ami, les bras chargés de vêtements. Je ne savais comment lui et sa femme trouvaient la force d'avancer dans cette maison. De la vider lentement en sachant ce que ça signifiait, rendant la vérité encore plus réelle. J'étais là, me retenant de leur hurler d'arrêter, que peut-être il allait revenir. C'est là que j'ai vu Hermione, les yeux rouges mais les joues sèches, s'approcher de moi. Je l'ai laissée me prendre le bras pour me diriger vers le canapé. Je l'ai entendu me dire que trois semaines déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis sa disparition et qu'il fallait que j'aille de l'avant. Je l'ai vue plus que sentie se pencher en avant et me prendre dans ses bras. Je l'ai entendue me murmurer à l'oreille que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Que ce n'était celle de personne sinon de la guerre qui l'avait trop abîmé pour qu'il ne puisse rester à nos côtés. J'étais là, dans les bras d'une femme que j'avais autrefois haïe, à sangloter plus fort que jamais car je n'avais rien fait et ne pourrais plus rien faire pour revoir cette lueur dans les yeux de celui que j'avais appris à aimer. **END **

* * *

Voilà, j'ai laissé une fin plutot ouverte... A vous de voir si Harry a voulu changer de vie et s'est enfui dans un autre pays ou s'il a pris un chemin plus définitif. Si l'envie vous en dit laissez-moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !

_Little-B_**  
**


End file.
